Goku vs Superman Real Deathbattle
by ClarkVal99
Summary: deathbattle has not done a good job researching superman and goku. Here is the real fight and reasons why they were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Goku vs Superman Real Deathbattle

First off, if you have seen deathbattle by screwattack and dont know much about superman you will be suprised how much they made up stuff about superman

 **Superman cannot lift infinite weight**

The scan they used was actually all the books in 52 universes held in a computer memory which is a finite number and ultraman read to the end of the book which means it is not infinite pages

 **Added to answer a reviewer: yes it is just data storied in memory and it is held in a forcefield already above the ground which is why they didnt even lift it, superman actually failed to lift it or move it and fell down along with captain marvel**

meaning it does not have any weight, it is just memory

an ipad does not weight a billion tons if it has a billion books in it

Not to mention if he could lift infinite weight he would not need help from wonder woman and kyle rayner lifting the spectre(which he failed to)

He also would not need wonder woman or martian manhunters help to move the earth

Spectre is not weight infinite either, and eternity is a measure of time, it does not have weight.

So how much can superman lift?

He can lift the earth but again that does not matter in a fight

added: **I want to note superman has an instance of where he failed to lift 2 tons, yes 2 tons, similar to the way people claim goku cant lift more than "40 tons" so really we need to be fair when we analyze these things and not be hypocrites. Either we use these feats for both of them or throw them out for both to be practical since both have lifted more.**

The same comic superman punches were only small mountain busting

added: Note he tried to punch a dragon and He'l and both times the writers wrote "his punch would shatter a **small mountain". Consistently he has not been shown to destroy more than a mountain**

 **lifting strength does not matter in a battle**

striking strength or how hard you punch is what matters, which superman can only destroy mountains

goku has been destroying mountains since saiyan saga

not to mention if we took goku feats for literal then goku himself has lifting the hardest/densest metal in the universe called katchin

if he really is the hardest/densest metal in the universe.

The current know hardest/densest material in the universe is the Neutronium (14,45 billion tons per cubic inch).

the Cube of Katchin is about **3,000,000,000,** **000,000 tons**.

thats 3 quadrillion tons and that is just goku base form without multiplying super saiyan which would easily take him over any superman calculated strength

So strength

Goku clearly wins

but to what matters in a fight

PUNCHING POWER

Goku wins by a landslide

goku has punches a hole through a planet 10x the gravity of earth

New 52 superman best punches destroy small mountains

Also another lie

Superman has never destroyed a planet in new 52 or post crisis

his best feat is destroy the shadow moon and koed himself in the process

next we will cover speed


	2. Chapter 2

Speed time

Now here deathbattle used superman post crisis speed from a vega star even though they say they will use new 52 superman

there basically putting up 2 superman against 1 goku, but then again they make stuff up so doesnt really matter.

No time frame was given and superman often uses boom tubes (which is like teleportation tunnels) to travel long distances. Moreover superman could have been coming from Vega, Texas or Vega, Norway which would make more sense since jimmie watch transmits sound waves and they would have to travel 900,000 times speed of light which isnt possible lol since sound doesnt travel as fast as light lol. Nowhere did it show or say superman was coming from space. Another assumption screwattack made to overpower superman.

yet screwattack assumed he flew himself when it wasnt shown that he did which usually comics always show when he flies himself.

Yet lets take these assumptions since they want superman best "made up" feats

ok so 1 million times the speed of light for superman lets make it 10 million times so we overpower him even to screwattack standards

too bad whis flew around the whole universe and through dimensions in about the same time they assumed superman flew from a star lol

 **That is Billions of times faster than light and beerus the god of destruction can fly just as fast as he flew from one nebula to another**

just to give you some math, the orion nebula which itself is large enough that is take 24 lightyears to cross it(same distance between earth and vega star lol is all contained in one nebula which beerus live in lol)

nebula can span 100 of light years

the helix nebula is the closest nebula to earth at about **700 light years away** which easily surpasses any feat superman has done in speed lol and this is lowballing since Im giving the closest nebula to earth.

nebula spans 100 of light years so beerus even low balling here is billions of light years fast and remember they are not even trying here, it is just for a casual lunch time.

 **Goku SSGSS is very much comparable to bills and can fly just as fast which would easily surpass superman made up assumptions feat of vega star.**

Now all of this doesnt even matter because again screwattack doesnt even know how a fight works

Combat speed is what matters in a fight not travel speed

even in superman own comics this is explained when wonder woman says she is faster than superman

Superman says he has super speed, but wonder woman replies she is a trained fighter(like goku) and fights much faster

batman agrees

best way to explain this batman says "who is faster usain bolt or bruce lee"

obviosly bruce lee fights faster than usain bolt but usain bolt runs faster in a straight line

Much like superman likes to accelerate in space to get to light speed

so goku much like wonder woman fights faster than superman

Goku combat speed has been faster than light since frieza saga when was able escape frieza light prison which is literally made of light

or the time goku dodged a tien solar flare (which is literally light) as a child but again that would make goku too fast so to lowball we can say goku and frieza were fighting at light speed. King kai could not track goku and frieza fighting yet he can track faster than light ships in space

Superman has never shown to fight that fast, his best combat speed is fighting at hypersonic speeds and getting beaten up in the process.

dont believe me

take pre crisis superman for example

Karate Kid much like wonder woman fights faster than even the one of the strongest superman

Karate Kid is just a martial artist yet he has beaten pre crisis superman numerous times

To me karate kid is actually goku without superpowers and that is how goku vs superman would go

karate kid(goku) would destroy superman.


	3. Chapter 3

Durability

Superman cannot survive the Megaddon bomb that contained energy to vaporize half a galaxy

the bomb never exploded so superman never took the hit, he absorbed the anti sunlight

New 52 Superman almost died from a nuke exploding so clearly he cannot survive anything like that

Of course screwattack combined post crisis feats here and post crisis himself has said that 50 supernovas would incinerate him so clearly he cannot survive half a galaxy bomb

Even the first deathbattle the infinite mass punch koed him after blowing up a copy of the **moon**

oh and superman gets him power from the sun so no he doesnt survive a supernova (which is the sun blowing up). He absorbs its energy so its obvious it wouldnt hurt him, in fact it would give him a power boost yet he still got knocked out by planetary debris hitting him, small asteroids.

Moreover, since were using any statements goes for superman logic, Goku has survived planet busting kamehameha 10 times over

in fact goku has even survived his own kamehameha when he fires it against himself often times

and **SSGSS Goku and Vegeta destroyed a galaxy in a recent game since screwattack loves to use any resource even games to make up stuff**

 **added: even with just using the manga: cell said he can destroy the solar system with just one kamehameha when fighting gohan and since superman statements are used so much by screwattack like he can destroy a planet when he never has, not even zod has for those who argue superman aint evil, well zod is and just as strong as superman and he didnt either, why ignore dbz statements then? Also cell actually ends up destroying the solar system in alternate version in a game so he has the actual feat to back it up. Most of superman things are just statements blown up out of proportion by superman fanboys. I myself love reading superman comics just dont agree to make stuff up about him.**

so clearly Goku can survive his own kamehameha which can destroy a galaxy or half a galaxy since vegeta helped him

that is clearly above anything superman can survive in any form

Post Crisis Superman has been impaled by brainiac ship that koed him

That is simple technology that killed him

even chi can kill superman as mentioned lex luthor who built a science spire which collects chi from around the world and fires it as a laser beam

called a **chi** death ray specially designed to kill superman

I mean seriously goku is made to fight with chi and if screwattack actually did their research they would know this would destroy superman

this explains why karate kid beat superman so many times and goku would destroy him


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a while...

So I think everyone probably knows about goku and beerus universal punches in dragonball super episode 12

that punch alone is stronger than all of the pre crisis superheros (including superman) combined who are stated to have enough power to wipe out a solar system so really I think the debate is over at this point for real using real facts instead of deathbattle bs.

Goku at this point pretty much beats all superman incarnations including pre crisis, post crisis, new 52, DCAU, All Star, prime, and one million.

(prime one million has no feats so not considering him here, he is pratically featless and a good thread of him on comicvine called a closer look at superman prime one million explains why he isnt even that strong to begin with since I dont have the time to list everything out here)

(Also thought robot is not superman look it up and he died)

I dont much else to say tbh

I could spend more time debunking superman so called feats but again thats not really worth the time anymore or effort.

In the end, its all up to the writers

toriyama could make goku omnipotent if he wanted

dc writers could do the same to superman

but as it stands right now goku has better feats and is a better fighter overall which is why he deserves the victory and should not be cheated out of it twice.


End file.
